Dark Horse
by meekobb
Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...
1. Plan B, C, D

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Author Note: This story was originally being featured only on my website but I thought I'd add it to FFnet already. Just be aware that I'm not writing this one regularly, but I do intend on finishing it. It is a pet project that I work on when the inspiration strikes as a break between other fics that are my priorities. **

**Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...**

Chapter One

Four years of running, always staying one or two steps ahead of them. I was growing tired and I was beginning to give up. When I needed breaks from having to worry about my decisions, Jacob would come to me whenever I would set up somewhere new. I never stayed more than a few months in any given place and I made sure it was the sunniest places I could find. He provided me the cover to think freely so that I couldn't be seen as my moving had been carefully planned to the last possible detail. He or one of the other wolves would handle all decisions with each move so that nothing would accidentally slip.

Four years. I was going be 22 and had absolutely nothing to show for it. I wanted to go to school, to have friends. I wanted my life back. I knew what I needed, but the problem was executing it and praying it would work. Supernatural beings, in my experience, meant my death but I'd rather go out on my own terms than to be held a virtual prisoner of my ex-boyfriend's because he didn't know how to take no for an answer.

Mates. What a crock of shit. He didn't know what a mate was if she showed up and slapped him on his ass. Then again, maybe it would be a _he_ and he was upset with me not taking him back because it would mean he would have to come out of the closet.

Months of careful research led me to this relatively small town, though not nearly as microscopic as Forks. As it turned out, vampire legends weren't as taboo as the Cullens had implied. Perhaps for their race, but I had eventually learned of another race that even the Volturi did not seem aware of and I wasn't about to let them know of them. I had plans and my plans hinged on a lot of factors, but it all depended on whether these myths actually turned out to be true. Mystic Falls was nice from what I saw of it so far, but I was more interested in the liquor that was in front of me at the moment.

It was a busy and crowded night in the place. I could only assume it was because it might be one of the only decent places to hang out, what with it being a bar and restaurant with some entertainment in the form of a small dance floor, pool tables and dart boards. I was well on my way to being sufficiently plastered that guaranteed me fucking last minute decisions to piss Alice off. I knew I shouldn't be as hard on her as I was, seeing as she tried her best to play mediator between Edward and I but I wanted nothing to do with him despite how much she wanted me to give him another chance.

The only allies I had in that family anymore was with Jasper, because he could feel how genuinely I felt in regards to Edward. The other was surprisingly with Rosalie. After they had come back and were surprised with my new outlook on life and attitude, she was much friendlier and promised to thwart her brother whenever she could. They were the only ones I actually kept in regular contact with and Edward was none the wiser.

I had been so focused on the past and my bourbon that I didn't notice the man that took up a seat a stool down from my lonely corner at the bar. When I did notice him, I wasn't surprised at the flash of lust that ignited in me. He was definitely hot. And so totally the bad boy that you didn't really want to bring home to meet dad, but he appeared just as desolate and lost as I did. I continued to appraise him as I raised my hand to order another round for myself when he took notice of me and my choice of poison.

His slips pulled back into a sexy smirk and gave a little toast before throwing back his drink and slid over next to me. "I must say, for a fine lady like yourself, you do have just as fine taste in your drinks," he said in greeting. I just stared back at him, trying to decide if I wanted to talk with him, take him into the bathroom to fuck him, or just walk the hell out of the door. It would give Edward something to chew on if he was anywhere near Alice to see the possibilities. It certainly made me smile.

"Well, when you had a shitty day as I've had – or rather a shitty year, then yeah, I would say splurging in the finest alcohol is at the top of my bucket list," I replied, letting out a resigned sigh at the thought of my impending death. I knew I screwed myself when I made that deal with the Volturi but between them and Edward, I would always choose anything else but him.

We stared at each other for a moment, seemingly trying to figure out the other's story and falling short since neither was giving. When I felt my phone buzz, I closed my eyes and groaned when I saw the message.

_He found you. I'm with him to try to control shit but be prepared. About ten minutes away ~Jasper _

"Fuck," I cursed as I snapped the wretched device closed and shoved it back in my pocket.

"Husband calling you home?" The gorgeous stranger questioned and I found myself transfixed by his icy blue eyes.

"No husband. Ex-boyfriend, current stalker," I muttered as I tried to think of a plan. Running was out of the question. He would track down my scent and there was no way I could move fast enough. "Can I ask a question from a guy's perspective?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he debated with himself. Curiosity evidently won out and he nodded, leaning in closer after I did so that I didn't have to speak to be overheard. "How would I get a guy off my back that just won't accept that I want nothing to do with him? That I've moved on and want nothing more than for him to just fuck off?"

Sexy laughed and shrugged as he thought of a response. "For me, if I wanted to give a great big fuck you to my ex, I might fuck someone hotter or the opposite of her in her own bed. But then I'm an asshole to start with so..."

"Hm," I hummed as I narrowed my eyes on him, the idea being very tempting. Another text message came through and this time it was from someone else. Someone who actually surprised me with her approval.

_He drove his Volvo. Can't wait to see his face! He's going to be there in two minutes. Jasper will temper him down and distract him long enough for you and hot stuff to sneak out the back door. ~Alice _

I chuckled and shook my head. Sexy continued to watch me like I was something to snack on but where it would normally freak me out or even scare the living shit out of me, I was actually turned on even more. "That just might sound like it would have potential to really fuck up his day," I smirked, looking past him to the door. Sure enough, there was Edward standing there, looking around at the crowded place. Giving Sexy my best flirty look, I winked, "How would you like to join me on making that suggestion a reality?"

The man very nearly choked on his drink as he stared back at me in shock, at a loss for words. "What? You not into something like this because I'm sure I can find someone else here very willing," I taunted. I wasn't an idiot. Since I noticed him, I certainly did not miss the way he was checking me out.

"Well, sure thing," he grinned as he finished his drink and threw money on the counter before he took my hand and I pulled him towards the back exit. My eyes looked around the street for the familiar car and found it within a minute. The idiot had left the door unlocked which made it all the better.

Shoving Sexy into the back seat, I didn't hesitate as I climbed on top of him. As we started on a really heavy make out session to get warmed up, he tried to make nice with boring pleasantries. "You know, hitting home within an hour of meeting is great and all but I don't even know your name Beautiful. I'm Damon."

"You talk too much," I muttered, silencing his mouth with my own. When we finally broke for air, I offered my own name. "Bella."

"Now you're just teasing me with what I called you," he smirked, his hands working to undo my pants. "But I'll let it slide for now. I expect a full story one day though." 

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure just how long I was sticking around. I needed to find the nearest group of Mystic Falls' friendly neighborhood vampires faster than I anticipated. That and find out who the fuck slipped on my location. I turned back to focusing on getting myself off as quick as possible.

Now, I knew without a doubt this man had stamina. I mean, he was just dripping sex which made him my choice as a pansy for this payback even better, and in any other scenario, I wouldn't mind going a few rounds in the comfort of a bed, but I was on a time crunch. Evidently he picked up on my need for speed and accommodated accordingly.

He looked at me a little odd when I ran my hands over the both of us before running them all over the seats wherever I could reach but I only smiled and winked back at him. "Damon?"

"Yes Luscious?" He replied as he helped me get dressed and cleaned up somewhat.

"When we go back inside, I want you to think of every second that you were inside me in this car," I grinned as I went to lick along his earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"Anything for you," he murmured, dropping a chaste kiss on my lips with some confusion in his eyes. "Can I ask the reason why?"

"Please? For me?" I asked again, refusing to elaborate and he nodded without any further prying.

That was down and now I just had to deal with him face to face. I couldn't wait so I patted Damon's cheek and walked with him to the front entrance. I held back slightly and narrowed my eyes. Turning to him I grinned. "You go in ahead. Be sure to think about you and I just before and strut those peacock feathers."

"Sure thing," Damon winked and went on.

Taking a deep breath, I followed after a minute. Edward and Jasper were almost right there when I got through the door and I sneered up at him when he grabbed my wrist. "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind Bella?"

"You aren't supposed to be here Edward," I snapped at him. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with you, now _leave_."

He was just livid as he looked at me. "Do you even know the kind of danger you have put yourself in by coming here? Instead of going somewhere and live out a normal life, you head straight for danger! At this point you would be better off with our family!"

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you – ever!"

"Bella, be reasonable. If you want me to change you, then fine. I will," he tried to negotiate but I could see clearly he would likely refuse anyone changing me when the time finally came. "I'm actually surprised you're alive now considering the _monster_ you chose tonight. Do you have any idea _what_ he is?"

Here comes the mud slinging, I thought to myself. I looked at Jasper who hid his amusement well enough, but his eyes were focused over my shoulder making me look at what caught his attention. I found Damon staring at us with concern and horror as he tried to answer whatever questions his friends were asking. I didn't have time to deal with their curiosities and glared back at Edward.

"What the fuck are you talking about Asshole?" I asked, bored with his games already.

"Bella – he's a vampire. Not like us, obviously, but his kind are more deadly than you can even imagine. Worse than Jasper when he first changed," he tried with scare tactics. Perfect. I can certainly handle that after facing off with the Volturi and coming out on top. I looked at Jasper and he was careful with his thoughts but his eyes communicated that his brother was full of shit. What else was new.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Glancing back over my shoulder, I could see that the group's concern at being outed raised their hackles. I couldn't blame them. That only confirmed that they could hear the argument and it made me smile. Winking at them before facing my ex, I shrugged. "Well then if I have to fuck every vampire of his kind in this town to get my point across that I want nothing to do with you, then I will."

Edward tugged on my wrist again, holder tighter to the point that it was beginning to hurt but I refused to show my discomfort. "They will kill you Bella. Why won't you listen?!"

I stared him straight in the eyes as I stepped up closer. "Let go of me," I warned. "Let go of me or I will make a scene that would certainly capture the attention of the Volturi."

"And the Volturi will kill you. You know Aro said you would be killed if you weren't changed within the year. Changed or dead. Would you really sign our death warrants?" he asked, faking hurt.

"Wrong. All I have to do is call Demetri and he'll be all over your ass. You see Edward, after Alice and I went to save you from your stupidity, and you left – _again_ – I went back and cut a _very_ lucrative deal with them. Give me time to get the shit I needed done, and if was changed into one of you before my deadline, then I would serve in the guard for a hundred years." 

"And if you didn't?" he questioned carefully.

"What do you mean if I didn't? What makes you think I wouldn't have a plan to get out of that shit? I fully intend to be dead," I scoffed at him. Of course I'd be dead – figuratively speaking.

He studied me closely and shook his head. "You know you chose the best town to be killed in. This place is swarming with original vampires and werewolves."

"No. I came here for protection you stupid asshole! You really think I just happened about to choose Mystic Falls for shits and giggles? I knew what the fuck I was doing. Now if you excuse me, I have some _real_ vampires to find so that I can talk them into kicking your sparkly ass for me," I replied, trying to yank my arm free but he kept his hold.

I hadn't seen anyone appear behind me but Edward froze as he looked up from our stare down that I refused to walk away from without winning. "I believe she said to let go," a male voice spoke up behind me. I looked over and it was one of the guys that Damon was talking to at the booth. He was with him, coming up on the other side of me and winked a gorgeous eye at me causing my lust to spike again.

Jasper couldn't hold back the moan of irritation and Edward looked back down at me incredulously. "Seriously?! He's not good for you. He'll do nothing but break your heart."

"No worse than what you did Fucktard," I snapped back and tugged my arm again and thankfully he let it go. I pursed my lips as I considered my next move and smiled when I made a decision. Not a second later his phone was ringing. "Answer that Edward. I'm sure Alice will be telling you to scram if you don't heed my advice. I'm not above sacrificing a few humans, and myself, just to be free of you."

_Edward! Get the hell out of there before you ruin things for everyone. We warned you repeatedly not to go after and let her be. If you decide to continue this, it won't be pretty. And you certainly will never gain her even as a friend in the future, _ Alice's voice rang out clearly as she screamed into the phone.

I narrowed my eyes on him as I changed the decision to call the Volturi for backup if he didn't leave and that sent Alice on a whole other rampage with him.

_Damn it Edward! If you don't leave you most certainly will die! Aro has Jane and Demetri available to Bella for when she is ready to make her decision to return to them! All it takes is one call and they will be there to kill whoever she wants and turn her! She told you she has the Volturi in her pocket and she wasn't lying! _

"Thank you Alice," I grinned, knowing she could hear me just well over the phone.

Edward glared at me as he hung up with her. "You know these two aren't friends. They are planning on interrogating you on what you know. They are killers Bella. This one that you – you – had relations with has been planning on feeding on you."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look up at Damon. It amused me that he didn't seem remorseful for being caught and shrugged slightly, even if I didn't believe a word of it. "I'm a vampire. It's what I do."

Rolling my eyes I leaned into him with a smug smile on my lips. "There are worse ways to go," I teased. I continued on, looking even more excited. "Tell me. This interrogation. Will there be whips and chains involved?"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed in disgust and disbelief.

"Edward!" I whined back, imitating his annoying voice. "Just leave. And never come back. You're boring me now."

"Wow," Damon's friend muttered as he stared at me looking a little bewildered.

I turned to him and glared. "What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing. You just remind me _a lot _ of my brother. It's kinda scary actually. I don't know if its a good thing or bad, but – do you want us to get rid of this idiot for you?" he asked, seeking my permission.

"Oh would you? I would greatly appreciate it," I smiled at him, batting my eyes. "I promise that I'll explain this whole mess to you though I seriously doubt you'd believe me. It wouldn't be the first time Doucheward lied to me anyway."

Before I knew it, there was a blond girl looking rather pissed off at Edward and a guy that kinda reminded me of Jake trying to pull me back. Edward's face changed to one of disgust again, but one I was familiar with. Huh. Maybe there really were werewolves around here as well.

"It's okay. Stefan and Damon will take care of them," the blond chic told me. Her grip on my arm was firm and much stronger than I would have thought by looking at her which made me have to give some credence to Edward's accusation of more vampires.

"He's right, right? They are really vampires?" I asked her, disappointed that it was a bit sobering. I was more upset about my losing my buzz over this drama.

She hesitated as she continued to lead me out through the back of the restaurant that Damon and I snuck through earlier. Once free from them she guided me to her car and once inside she stared straight ahead as she seemed to come out of her own state of shock. "Yes, they are vampires. I am too. I'm sorry but I'm just a bit nervous about a stranger coming into town that knows about our kind as we don't have much luck with new faces." 

"Understandable," I replied. "But why help me? You and your friends owe me nothing. I was just looking for someone to cover for me until he was dealt with and then offer myself up as food. Guess my plans are going ahead of schedule."

She glanced at me curious and confused. "Do you really want to die?"

"I don't have much choice. I have been resigned to my death for three years now. It's better than being changed into a sparkling idiot and serving the Volturi though."

"Well, seeing as Stefan and Damon decided to stand up for you, that means we're in your mess with you. My name is Caroline," she smiled.

"Bella," I replied as I sat back and let out a breath. For the first time in four years, I actually felt a sense of relief.


	2. Counterplay

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...**

Chapter Two

Caroline pulled up outside a large house that looked like it came right out of an historical novel. My eyes were fixated on the building, taking in all the details that I almost missed Caroline speaking.

"This is the Salvatore Boarding Home. It doesn't actually house visitors like it used to anymore, but it's Damon and Stefan's home. Oh, and Elena on some days. You'll meet her soon I'm sure, though I doubt that Stefan will bring her around until he's sure you won't hurt her," she smiled.

"I'm human. What the hell am I going to do to her?"

"I don't know. He's just overprotective of her. We all are for very good reasons. She's got enough vampires after her so I'm sure the two of you will have plenty to chat about. Come on," she waved me along as she went up to the door and just waltzed right in.

Inside was slightly creepy with the blood red décor and dark lighting but it was also comforting as well. She led me into a sitting room or parlor where a man was bent over a table that had a large number of old looking books that had me curious. He looked up and his eyes shot from me to Caroline. "What are you doing here?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Me? I don't know. I was just kidnapped by Blondie here. I'm sure her two hottie friends will be around soon enough. I must say I'm looking forward to this interrogation. Hey! They never answered my question about whips and chains!" I remembered, turning to Caroline. "Maybe there'll be some handcuffs included?"

The man was taken aback as Caroline burst out laughing. "It's okay Ric. This is Bella. We're helping her out with her vampire problem so she'll be sticking around for awhile. Bella, this is Alaric, or Ric. Ric, meet Bella. She's going to a real handful for Damon."

"Nice to meet you. So – you human?" I grinned at him, trying to hold back a laugh at his surprised look.

"Yes," he answered carefully, as he seemed to try to figure something out with me.

I nodded and shrugged. "So what are you to these vamps? The family pet? Wow these are a lot of books..." I muttered as I finally noticed the walls filled with shelves that I was itching to go check out.

Luckily we didn't have to have any big heart to heart as the front door slammed open and shortly revealed my two new bodyguards. "You really know how to pick them Luscious. A mind raper? How the hell did you stand being with him?" Damon said first thing when he saw me.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the fireplace and studied the artifacts they had on display there. "I was the exception. I think that's mainly why he was so interested in me in the first place because he couldn't hear my thoughts. That and his power trip with getting over his blood lust for me. Supposedly I am his singer."

"Nice! So you think you'll let me have a taste? I would love to send him a postcard letting him know just how delightful you are," he smirked making me laugh as I moved on to peek at the titles on the shelves and was in my glory.

"I'll get back to you on that. First, I'd like to know who's books these are," I said, pointing at the shelves I was currently looking over.

"Why?" Damon asked, exchanging a look I couldn't quite make out.

"Because if they belong to a chic, I'd happily switch teams, and if not, I want to have his baby. Seriously, this collection is better than any library I've visited in my travels. And many of them are first editions. You have any idea how much money is just sitting here? It's got to be at least a million," I pointed out as I got lost looking. "Easy."

They all burst out laughing but I was just slightly serious as I turned back to looking at their collection. "Well, you're more than welcome to read anything you like there," Stefan, I remembered was his name, offered. "Damon is the only one that really reads those, not that he's capable of having children anymore – thank god."

That actually surprised me and I looked back, appraising him with new eyes. "Huh," I let out.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't enjoy a classic every now and then," he complained.

"Damon, you probably slept with some of those authors when they were alive," Caroline pointed out and I burst out laughing.

"So, how about you tell us more about why we just chased off a Cold One for you," Stefan interrupted, more focused on getting back to business.

Sighing I turned to stare into the fire that was burning in the fireplace as I considered where to begin. "Can I just have a drink first? It's not the most pleasant story and for a lot of it, I need to be well on my way to hammered to get through it," I admitted. Damon came over to my side after he got me a glass of whatever, I didn't particularly care, and pulled me down onto his lap while I stared into the glass.

"Whenever you're ready," he said softly. The tenderness in his voice felt unnatural but comforting to me and considering the vibes I got from the others, they were a bit shocked at it. Thankfully they kept their thoughts and opinions to themselves as I pulled myself together.

"It started my junior year of high school. I moved in with Charlie, my dad. My mother remarried and wanted to spend time on the road with her new husband. I was happy for her that she found someone that kept up with her antics. She was really more a child than a parent so I let her go. I went to live with my father and it was nice. I still pretty much cared for myself and it was like living with a roommate that wasn't around much because he worked a lot or was away with his buddies fishing," I said with a small smile as I thought about them back then. "I saw them for the first time during lunch period on my first day of school. They were utterly gorgeous and mesmerizing. There was something about their beauty that was different that I didn't learn until sometime later. I had my first encounter with Edward the following period. He was – hostile. Extremely rude and acted like I smelled horrible. Because we had to sit next to each other, he stayed as far at the other end of the small table as he could but I knew that something wasn't right. His eyes were black as night and when the bell rang, he got up so fast and was out the door before I could barely blink."

I was quiet as I remembered those days and continued on, explaining his absence and return. Then I went into the incident with the van. Most of the room stared at me, shocked at some parts, but were nice enough to let me get the story out as I needed to. By the time that I reached the part of my history with James and the start of the nightmare with Victoria, I hadn't realized just how nervous I'd gotten. I kept rubbing at my wrist that held scars of that time that would be with me forever. I knew they couldn't see it because I always had it covered with a wrist band much like Edward used to wear, though it wasn't because of him. I just didn't want to have it exposed when I wanted to wear short sleeves.

"There's more to it than that," Caroline pointed out. "I mean you wouldn't be that pissed off at him just for wanting to take a bite if you offered yourself up to Damon like you did before."

I glared up at her like she was the blond idiot that she appeared to be. "Of fucking course there is more. I was just taking a fucking breath and a mental fucking check because it's still fucking traumatizing Barbie."

She looked back at me slightly pissed I dared to speak to her like that while Damon hid his face in in my shoulder and I could feel him trying to not laugh out loud. Rolling my eyes, I took a deep breath and a large gulp of my glass, finishing it. He handed me his glass, earning a very grateful smile from me as I forged on with the story with James, to my 18th birthday and the first time that Edward abandoned me in the woods and leading up to the rescue from the Volturi.

From that point on, each time I was forced to bring up Edward's proposal as a condition to his changing me, I poured myself another drink and downed it. "Fucking sparkling idiot," I muttered as I stared into the empty glass. "So, after graduation, he couldn't go through with changing me, convinced that he was damning my soul and took off again so that he could try to get out of it. The rest of the Cullens were more than willing to step up and change me but at that point I was pissed off more on the principal because he was a lying bastard. He broke their laws and I was out for blood. I graduated and went back to Italy to strike a deal that expires in about a year or so."

"What exactly was the terms of this deal? The Volturi aren't exactly ones to mess with. Granted, we're stronger than them, but I still wouldn't intentionally try to piss them off," Stefan commented.

"I get to make Eddie's existence a miserable one was one part. He wanted me to settle somewhere and have the perfect human existence with a husband, white picket fence with three point two kids and a dog named Max," I said sarcastically. "Though he'd probably be lurking around and eat the dog in the middle of the night...Anyway, I never pictured that kind of life for myself. I never wanted kids. When I was with him, I just wanted to be with him. He didn't understand that I was more than capable of making my own decisions - as did the rest of the family. Well, most of them. Jasper was pretty much in the same boat as me. You guys met him. He runs as much interference as he can for me but he can only do so much as well."

Their human pet had been pretty quiet throughout the entire thing and finally reminded me of his presence. "But what brought you to Mystic Falls in particular? It's not like we're a big town that you can really get lost in."

I gave him a very unladylike snort and turned pointedly at Damon. "You said you're a vampire? Show me," I demanded, still quite not believing them.

Damon hesitated as he looked at the others before his face transformed to something out of a movie. I blinked at him, not reacting, for having faced against the Volturi, James, Victoria, and an angry shape shifting wolf pack before so emotions were pointless no matter if you were afraid or not. "Wow. Okay then. See, that's cool," I muttered as I stared at his vampire face in fascination, leaning in to get a better look at his fangs. "Do they hurt?"

"That may not be a good idea Luscious," he murmured. "You smell quite tempting to me right now."

"Not the first time I've heard that line pretty boy, but if you're going to feed from me, I'd rather be changed into your type of vamp then become a walking disco ball," I shrugged, looking away.

"We don't have to bite to change like them," he said, making me look back at him, finding him back to his normal face. His eyes looked at me curiously, almost as if he was searching for something in mine. "For you to become like us, you have to die with vampire blood in your body. You'd wake up in transition and have to drink human blood to complete it within a certain amount of hours. They have venom which requires a bite. That's why for them, when they feed, its change or die, which is why I am curious as to why you have one of their bites on your wrist."

I instinctively covered the scar, rubbing it, with a frown. "That accident in Phoenix I mentioned. James bit me and Edward sucked the venom out, stopping the change. Still left a souvenir to remember the experience."

We sat there staring into each other's eyes before he nodded. "Okay. So I think that's it for story time. I have a year left to wrap up tormenting Eddie. Then they expect me to be in Italy to serve in the guard for a hundred years before I get my freedom, though I doubt I'd get it even then."

"What was your backup plan? I doubt you would have agreed to that without having something in mind," Alaric asked.

"Well, I was researching what I could on vampire myths and legends. That's how I learned about Mystic Falls. I figured if there really was another breed of vampire out there, this would be the best place to find them if they could blend in so well. I never figured that I'd hit the mother fucking jackpot on that count," I said as I gave Damon a knowing wink. "I don't want to die, in the literal sense, but I also don't want to become one of them, so if it was true, I was hoping that I could find one that would be willing to change me and help fake my death so that I can use that as a loophole to my deal with the Volturi. I had worded my agreement that I would become a Cold One so if they discover I accidently became something else...what could they do? It's not like Aro could read my mind to determine my real intentions."

"That's pretty devious of you. If Aro can't read your thoughts in human form, he's going to want you really bad as a Cold One," Stefan said as he exchanged a look with Damon who nodded in response. "Is that why your friend on the phone told your ex about you having the Volturi on speed dial?"

"Pretty much. He does really want me. Said something about me being a shield," I shrugged as I stood up and stretched. I kicked Damon's foot lightly. "Where we sleeping? I'm tired and I don't feel like going back to the hotel."

He looked up at me, surprised for whatever reason. "Huh-what?"

"Did I just speak Chinese or something? You act like you're shocked that I'm telling you to take me to bed. You think I would run off screaming after you showed me your super scary vampire face? Please. If you were to get on your knee with a diamond, fuck yeah I'd take off screaming but we just met so come on. I'm about ready to fall over after everything today. I don't need another concussion to add to my list of injuries."

"Sure," he nodded, finishing off his drinking before taking my hand and leading me away from the others without another word. I gave them a half hearted wave, not particularly caring as I really was tired. When we got to his room, I had to admit, I was impressed. I would have complimented it but I was too busy stripping off my clothes to get into bed as he came over with a shirt. "If you want something to sleep in," he shrugged.

Smiling, I took the shirt from his hand and tossed it on the bed and pulled him closer so that I could wrap my hand around the back of his neck to draw him down to my height as I kissed him. "I don't care what you are. I still think you're hot," I smirked. "I'll sleep in your shirt if it pleases you, but I was fine with nothing at all as well."

He stood there frozen as he watched me slip his shirt over my head for a moment before blinking at me, trying to comprehend that I really managed to take him by surprise yet again. He turned me around, pressing himself along my body as he pushed me against the bed until I was forced back onto it and he hovered over me. "You are one dangerous vixen," he murmured, his lips grazing mine as he spoke.

"It's the only way to live," I replied, reaching up run my fingers over his cheek. "Come on. Since you obviously drink, I'm hoping you actually sleep and I really am tired. We can chat more in the morning if you like, but I'm hoping your friends downstairs can hear this...I'm done talking about everything I already mentioned. I know vampires have perfect recall. They can fill each other in."

"We'll figure shit out later. Let's just sleep now Luscious," Damon said with a slight smile, dropping a quick peck on the corner of my mouth that made me smile as we shifted to settle in the middle of the bed as he wrapped me up in his arms. For the first time in years, I fell asleep feeling safe, without fear of nightmares that often plagued me.


	3. Bad Blood

**Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me. Sadly. I just like playing with them in my sandbox.**

**Summary: Having had enough of the Cullens had given up her life and lives on the run from them and tries to stay under the radar just to keep her freedom. What everyone doesn't know is that she is much more important to everyone around her and that she has more friends in the supernatural world than anyone ever knew. But that's only where the fun begins...**

Chapter Three

I had been staying with the Salvatores for almost a week now and it had been an interesting experience. Sitting in their kitchen as I picked at my breakfast, I was shooting text messages around, trying to get in touch with everyone to let them know that I was alright and things were okay as of that point. Every now and then, my phone would ring, but I would ignore it, choosing to sing along to the ring tone instead, each time it went off.

Stefan walked in, causing me to look up and judging from the expression on his face, it seemed that his curiosity got the better of him for my not answering. "How's it hanging?"

He gave a small smile as I narrowed my eyes slightly. While he wasn't so bad over the week, there were aspects of the guy that reminded me of Edward way too much for my liking. Stefan had been barely subtle in his feelings about being unsure of my being safe for his human girlfriend. It actually amused me because I really thought it was more because I got on so well with his brother.

"Screening your calls?" he questioned, pulling up a seat across from me. I raised my eyebrow curious as to his sudden desire to be social with me even if he was fairly friendly in his assistance that first night against Edward.

"You can say that," I replied, giving my phone a dismissive glance. "My friend hadn't returned any of my messages for the week before I got to Mystic Falls. I wanted to let her know that things were good since she helped me with my research after we met, but now payback's a bitch."

Stefan was quiet as he sat at the counter across from me making me look up at him with my eyes, but not lifting my head. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"How long do your Cold One friends usually stick around when they find you like he did?" he asked. "We do try to remain as inconspicuous as we can. Even Damon. We won't be able to protect them if they are found out because they drink from any humans."

I couldn't resist the eye roll that came. "They have more self control than what I've heard about you. What was it that Damon called you? A Ripper? Spare me the sob story Stefan because I could care less. I have my own issues than having to think about a town full of walking sausages that I'll likely be wanting a piece of myself soon enough."

He blinked for a moment as he took in a breath. "You intend on going through with the transition then?"

Having just shoved a spoonful of oatmeal in my mouth, I couldn't exactly answer appropriately. I just stared at him for a moment like the idiot that he seemed to be that morning every time he opened his mouth. I couldn't help but wonder where Damon was so that he could take his brother off my hands because he was starting to get on my nerves. Swallowing the mouthful of the food, I set the spoon down so that I could give him my full attention.

"Stefan. If you are asking if I truly understand what it means to become a vampire, then yes. I do know. I've been living with this shit since I was seventeen. I've planned for every scenario that I can think of when it comes to the Volturi and the only option that has me coming out in any positive position is as a vampire of your kind. Granted, until last week, I wasn't certain you existed, but my friend and I did our research and it was enough to give me hope that it wasn't in vain. No matter what the end game was, I would be turned into something eventually because I'm not interested in being forever dead and dusted," I replied as my phone rang again making me sneer at the display.

I silenced the ringer again and took my bowl over to the sink to wash it with a huff as I glared at the vampire. Turning my back on him might not have been a good idea, but if he truly wanted to harm me, he would have done it long ago when Damon left the house and we were alone. In truth, I needed a moment to collect myself as he seemed to have the uncanny ability to annoy the hell out of me. By the time I turned around, I couldn't help but to get even more pissed. The fucker was trying to be sly and snoop in my phone. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I -" he started to say as he pulled his hand back from the device and we both watched as the previously dark screen had been lit by his obvious tampering from his touch knowing that any attempt of denial was a load of crap.

Making my way back to the table, I grabbed my phone back just in time for it to ring again with my friend calling. This time I welcomed her interruption as I answered her call and pointed my finger at Stefan. '_I'm not done with you,'_ I mouthed as the call connected.

"Where the fuck are you? I've been in town for a week and you promised you would get here? My new friend's brother is pissing me the fuck off trying to get into my phone. You would think that he's never heard the phrase _curiosity killed the cat_," I snapped as I waited for her to reply but there was only a long silence on the other end. "Hello?"

I could hear her take a breath before she whispered, evidently being somewhere unable to speak aloud now. "_I'll be there soon. Sit tight Girl. Don't leave the house,"_ she said before hanging up. Looking at my phone confused, I didn't know what to make of her unusual behavior. For all of the stalkerish calls she's made that morning, she was suddenly avoiding me now that I've answered.

Returning my attention back to Stefan, my irritation was amplified even more with the combination of my friend's unusual behavior and his attempted invasion of my privacy. I may be human still but I was seriously considering cashing in on the Volturi's desire to have me so badly to deal with him on my behalf. My thumb hovered over the contacts button as I glared at him but the sound of the front door opening and Damon's voice calling out my name saved his brother's neck.

"In the kitchen," I replied softly, knowing he'd hear me through the massive house.

Damon's infectious grin fell as he took in the still tense positions between his brother and I. "What's going on here? Did I miss something?"

"I'd say so. Your brother is a nosey asshole that needs to learn to mind his own," I replied as I held up my phone. "Over a hundred years old and you would think that he'd be familiar with the phrase _curiosity killed the cat_."

He looked back at him to find him reasonably embarrassed for the situation. "Why the hell would you try to snoop through her shit? Bella has been pretty honest about everything since we took her in," Damon demanded of him.

Stefan ran his hand through his hair in a way that Edward often does and it made me huff in annoyance. "I was okay with everything when I was certain she told us everything but I think she is keeping things from us. Something important."

"Oh get over yourself Saint Stefan! You were the one that was all on board to help with protecting Bella and now you think she's somehow the enemy? What the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned as he came to my defense. "I don't even want to hear it from you right now. Elena is on her way here right now and is pissed at you because you've been avoiding her all week and keeping her from the house. I told you you should have told her the truth that we had a guest."

"Elena? That's his girlfriend, right?" I asked as I looked at Damon. "Why haven't I met her yet? She's the doppelganger you told me about, right?"

"You told Bella about her?" Stefan hollered as he flashed over to his brother and shoved him against the wall. As quick as he moved, the back door flew open and he was thrown off of him and into next room.

It took a moment for the brothers to take stock in what just happened as they turned their attention to the intruder. Damon stared at her in surprise at how she defended him against his brother while Stefan remained in shock that his girlfriend's doppelganger ancestor that had always been in love with him just willingly threw him the way she did.

"What are you doing here Katherine?" Stefan sighed in resignation, knowing that her visits never went well for them.

"Right now - keeping you from trying to kill my friend's boyfriend," she snapped at him. "You lay a hand on Damon again and you deal with me. Got it?"

Damon looked over at me where I made myself comfortable in the kitchen as I turned from them to clean up. "Bella? You know Katherine?" he asked with a hurtful tone.

The way Kathy had made her arrival known, revealing to me what she truly was and never have told me for all the research on this other breed of vampire she helped me with, she never told me that she was one of them pissed me off. "I know Kathy, yes. But now she can go to hell for all I care," I replied as I threw the dishrag I had in my hand in the sink and started to leave by sneaking around behind Damon to avoid her.

"Bella…" Katherine called softly as she looked at me, making me stop and look back at her. "I wanted to tell you. But - I truly believed or rather hoped that you would discover the Salvatores first like you have before I did. I had every intention of telling you the truth but I had some things to take care of-"

"I don't want to hear your sob story now. You lied to me and that's enough for me to not want to have anything to do with you now," I interrupted her as I looked at her in her eyes. I could see the hurt in their reflection which made me believe that she was truly being honest but I couldn't handle whatever she had to say. Taking in a deep breath, I remembered that Damon and Stefan both seemed to know her. Looking up at Damon as he was careful to avoid me, I was confused. "How do you two know Kathy anyway?"

Damon was slow to reply as he looked up at her before glancing at his brother then to me. "She's our sire," he managed to get out but I could tell that there was something else as I looked at him. Raising my eyebrow for him to elaborate, he shook his head in annoyance. "She's also both our ex-girlfriend you can say. Not a good history there which is what is making this whole thing between you and her and right now difficult to understand."

Shrugging a shoulder, I smiled at him. "I don't think its that hard to comprehend Handsome. I _thought_ she was a friend, human like me at least. She helped with my research in finding out about your type of vampire which brought me to Mystic Falls."

"Yes and you two should be grateful for me," Kathy piped up from where she was leaning against the wall trying to keep out of the conversation but failing causing me to roll my eyes. "After our time in Phoenix I knew you and Damon would hit it off and had to send you here where my favorite Salvatore boys could help you out with your Cold One problem until I got back from Louisiana."

"This conversation is between A and B. See your way out," I replied as I pointed to the door.

Stefan slowly made his way back to us as he continued to have that constipated expression is face that was a mixture of confused and suspicion. "Why were you there Katherine?" he asked her as I started to leave but he continued with another that made me pause with my own curiosity. "Klaus is in New Orleans."

Turning to look back at her, I remembered from our conversations, she mentioned the unusual name that she avoided because he had tried to kill her many times over. "I know," she answered him with noted hesitation as she glanced at me. "I went to see him about some - things I learned that he might have been interested in."

"What kind of things?" I asked lowly as I glared back. "Things like me?"

"A bit," she said nervously, looking around seemingly for a way out but thankfully, Damon was quick to block the back door and Stefan and I were blocking the other exit.

"What did you do _Kathy_?"

She swallowed as she looked at me pleadingly. "Bella, please trust me that I did nothing that was not in your best interest. I only gathered you some powerful followers, supporters. You will figure it out when the time is right. I don't know much more because the stories I picked up over the years were vague on their own. I just know that you are important and that you are to be protected. When I told Klaus of you, he agreed so much so that he granted me my freedom to ensure that you are safe as I've been doing since we've met."

I didn't know what she meant by that and stared back at her silently, waiting for her to elaborate. Damon, bless his impatience, looked like he would rather rip her head off for whoever this Klaus person was once he was mentioned and started humming the theme to Jeopardy as we all waited for her to speak.

Katherine scowled back at him and he only smiled in response. "Humans are not supposed to survive a Cold One bite - ever. Not even when it's been sucked out because a small portion remains. For the amount of time that has passed since your _accident_ that you told me about Bella, you should have experienced changes in your body that would be similar to that of their kind but you haven't. Sort of like a delayed transition."

Blinking in confusion, I just shook my head and waved my hands around. "Whoa, whoa wait a minute. Carlisle would have told me something of this. Surely he would have heard or seen something like that since he's been on this earth, what? 300 years?"

She scoffed at me as she pushed between an equally stunned Stefan and myself as she made herself comfortable in the living room, leaving us to follow. "I love you, you crazy bitch, but I've been alive a lot longer than that walking popsicle. I think I know a bit more."

"Hey there psychotic slut! You may have been my best friend this past year but don't forget who's also been lying while knowing exactly what I've been searching for all this time! Don't get off track here. Go back and tell me about this whole protection detail you claim you're on now because I have two capable…" I trailed off as I looked at Stefan skeptically because of my growing distrust in him. "Well, semi-capable vampires that you sent me to yourself. What's the deal?"

"You're special. I just don't know how so right now. I've been working on finding that out in between gaining you support against the Volturi, fucking pains in the asses. All I do know is that no one wants you to be one of them and I want to know why. Klaus sent me back up here to help keep an eye on you and I won't doubt he'll send more to ensure your safety. Shame the asshole never cared for anyone else like that," she muttered at the end.

"And your supposed protection since you two met?" Damon asked as he came up from behind me, his presence easing the tension that filled my body as I found myself leaning into him for comfort. I tried not to think of my actions at the moment, but I had my suspicions and certainly wasn't going to voice them any time soon if they were true. Like hell was I going to willingly go through that kind of mess again.

Katherine sighed as she pulled out something from her messenger bag that only then I noticed she had with her. Instantly I recognized the flaming red strands and tensed up all over, causing Damon to start running his hands over my arms to calm me. "Is that…?"

"I killed the bitch for you. It's not hard to pick up that you had one of those sparkly asses on your tail. Once I was certain she was definitely after you, I had a little fun since I hadn't been able to kill anyone in some time as we'd been together most of the time. I ended up burning her when we were outside of Houston," she smiled devilishly.

"Oh, well…" I stammered, not sure what to say. The boys were both rather quiet as well, seemingly unable to fully process the vampire before them with the one they were familiar with. Everyone seemed so lost in their thoughts that they failed to hear the door open and a new visitor walk in.

The girl looked around at everyone, frowning at the sight of Katherine lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace with her signature mischievous smile that I loved about my friend, Stefan standing across the floor staring at her in confusion, and then Damon and I just beyond them as he continued to work on keeping me calm.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

Stefan looked up at her wide eyed, his mouth fell open for a moment but at a loss for words while I was even more confused. "Kathy? Why the fuck didn't you tell me you had a fucking twin in this town as well?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder and her smile fell to a look of disgust. "Eh. She's a doppelganger, one of my descendants. No one important. Be happy you got to make friends with me first. I'm the fun and pretty one!"

"Stefan? Damon?" the girl asked, a little more heat behind her words as she looked at them in a way that annoyed the hell out of me. Especially when she shifted her attention to my vampire. _My vampire? What the fuck?_

"Oh get over it Elena," Damon sneered. "Elena, this is Bella. Bella, this is Elena - Stefan's human. He's been keeping her away from you because he thought you might be dangerous for her."

That earned a mutual snort from both Kathy and I. "Right. The Cold Ones are only interested in me and no one else so everyone doesn't have to worry about them. No need to ruin your hero hair Stefan. Your pet will be perfectly fine," I snarled at him. "And don't think you're off the hook for trying to snoop into my cellphone. I'll find a way to get back at you. Vampire or not. Maybe I'll try to get the deer around here to feed off of some fresh vervain plants or something. That'll show you to mind your own business."

He scowled back at me as he made his way over to his girlfriend but I wasn't interested in making nice with the girl as she looked back at me curiously. "Damon? Can we go out and do something? I really don't want to be hang around the house all day. Cabin fever…"

"I wouldn't…" Kathy sang out from the couch where she'd suddenly decided it would be a good time to paint her nails. "Hang around a little longer. Might want to have your boyfriend do a run because I picked up a sickly sweet scent around the back of the property on my way in."

"What?" I demanded, pissed off all over again but not at the present vampires this time.

"I haven't noticed anything," Stefan murmured as he turned to his human girlfriend and whispered in her ear something. I noticed her nod before looking at me and headed upstairs, likely to his room to wait for him. "I'll go out and check. I honestly haven't noticed any new scents when I've gone out the last couple nights."

Kathy shrugged. "It was fresh so you might not have. Just saying. You boys go have a fun hunting Cold Ones. I can protect your girls in here just fine," she smiled. "Besides - Bella and I have some girl talk we need to catch up on."

Damon scowled at her as she batted her eyes innocently at him as he headed for the door. Sighing, I collapsed into his favorite armchair. "I hate you right now. You know that?"

"You'll get over it. Now seriously. Have you and Damon sealed the deal yet?" she asked seriously. Perhaps too seriously for my liking.

"What's it to you? We're getting to know each other right now. If he and I decide to sleep together like that, maybe I'll tell you but right now, I trust you about as far as I can throw you, you bitch," I replied.

She shrugged and leaned back again. "Was just curious."

I wasn't so sure but said nothing anyway. It wasn't long before the boys returned so I didn't have to wait with her, trying to figure out something to break the silence because I was hurt by her deception. Damon was pissed off as he walked in, making me wonder what they found and I found myself on my feet as I looked them over for any injuries if they had come to battle. "What did you find?"

"Your ex-boyfriend's scent. He's been hanging around," he muttered. "I guess until we can get rid of him again, we'll have to watch our thoughts now."

"That's not all that we found outside," Stefan said louder as he walked in with a well dressed man that looked like he could have just stepped out of a GQ magazine. I eyed him speculatively just as he looked me over, although his gaze was more...intrigued.

"How can this be?" he questioned as his eyes flickered over to Kathy whom I vaguely noticed that as casual as she attempted to appear, she was tense as she watched him. "Katerina. I must admit when Niklaus told me of your story, I did not believe but now…" he murmured as he returned to look at me. "Forgive me Beya. I know you will not know who I am now. I am Elijah."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter after the long wait for it. I cannot promise when the next one will be up as I quite literally just finished this one as it's been a work in progress for a long time due to uncooperative muses. Have a Happy New Year everyone!**


	4. Kind of Crazy

**Author Note: It's been a LONG time since I've updated this story. I did note previously this is not a priority story but will always be on my to-do list. I've not forgotten it at all and is always my go to when I need to destress and take a break from my others. I am happy to give you an update on it. If ANYONE is able to figure out the movie nod in the second to last paragraph (it is related to a TVD cast member), I will give you an exclusive insight to a story of your choice that you follow of mine (except Dark Horse). PM settings must be available.**

* * *

~o.O.o~

If there wasn't any more proof that Kathy had gone and truly lost her mind, it was now. She'd gone and brought someone here who was clearly delusional and couldn't even say my name right. Glaring at the GQ wannabe, I took a step back. "My name is _Bella_, now who the fuck are you exactly?"

GQ had the grace to actually look a little - sheepish? I wasn't sure of the actual emotion that crossed his face. I watched as he glanced around at everyone, causing me to take in how everyone else was handling the new presence. It was obvious that they knew who he was and Damon was certainly not pleased to see this man. "My apologies Bella," he said with his accent that had a gentleness to it that reminded me of Carlisle in a small way, making me narrow my eyes more. "I was not aware that Katerina had not informed you of - our histories."

I looked over at her, finding myself feeling less than sympathetic as she looked back and forth between this Elijah and myself. "Kathy failed to tell me a lot since I've met her. Why don't you fill me in now on what this is all about," I demanded, ready to take a threatening step towards him but Damon's hand wrapped around my arm to pull me back to him.

"Kathy?" The stranger repeated my name for my friend before realizing exactly who I was referring to and nodded in understanding. He was quiet for a moment as he seemed speculative while he looked at Damon and I before speaking again. "I can assure you Mr. Salvatore, that I have no desire to harm Miss Bella. Quite the opposite in fact. It would be an utter travesty for her to be turned into a Cold One. In more ways than one if we are able to learn more about her speculated - abilities."

"Abilities? What are you talking about?" Damon questioned as he pulled me to him protectively. While the motion would have pissed me off before, he had done nothing in the way like Edward, who tried to shelter me from everything.

Our _guest_, for lack of a better term, looked unsure as he turned his attention back on me again. "I am not sure. We would have to research the possibilities, but dating back that far could be nearly impossible to get the information that we desire. At least if you are what I believe you could be, you dear are destined to be quite extraordinary," he explained slowly as his eyes continued to drink me in with curiosity. "Though, I repeat, that we would have to confirm what I may be thinking."

"What is that exactly?" Damon asked for me as I found myself unable to formulate any words yet. So much new information was coming at me and this stranger who I've only just met seemed to be a part of something much larger. That wasn't what was unnerving to me. It was that he somehow felt familiar in a way and I knew we had never once met.

Elijah only hummed in response as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. It was a moment before whoever it was picked up and I noticed it made all the other vampires in the room tense immediately. "I am with the girl, Niklaus. Katerina spoke the truth so we will uphold our end of the deal," he informed the person making me narrow my eyes on my friend. "She does have Beya's - spirit about her. While she appears strikingly like her, there are marked differences to discount the doppelganger theory. It is something else entirely. Of what, I have no idea yet."

He was silent for a moment and Damon lowered his head to my ear. "They seem to think you're related somehow," he whispered.

"What?" I couldn't help but scoff at the notion. "What the hell have they been smoking? Kathy. I think you need to toss this fucker back to the bayou because he sucked up too much of that swamp water and is thinking all levels of crazy."

Elijah cut me a glare, admonishing me with a simple look and wave of the finger to which I responded with one of my own. A middle finger salute. He continued on with his conversation on his phone, "She certainly has a charm to her that reminds me remarkably of Kol and yourself, brother. I will have to do some research regarding the girl's heritage and look into what other legends the witches and Cold Ones may have of our family but I suggest sending Rebekah back to our native land to see what she may be able to uncover there."

"Yep. Too much swamp water or someone spiked his bourbon with vervain and it fried his brain cells," I mused as I looked at GQ thoughtfully as he hung up, giving me an exasperated expression.

"If it were even possible, I am sure that it would be you that would cause all my hair to grow grey," he sighed.

I pursed my lips as I eyed him seriously for the moment. "Might even get you laid. There are women out there that go for the salt and pepper look old man," I deadpanned before flashing him a bright grin as Damon used my shoulder to muffle his laughter.

"Charming," Elijah said with a small smile. "Nevertheless," he continued and looked around at the others. "I will be here for awhile to assist in researching your history. While I do so, I will also do what I can with your Cold One problem. Would someone care to fill me in on why I chased one away from the boarding home earlier?"

We all looked at one another, a silent exchange as to who would share my story. I threw my hands up, refusing to go into it again as I repeated it enough times for the supernatural world in my opinion. "Not me. I thought you said Kathy told you about me already anyway."

"Hm, I was not privy to the conversation between my brother and Katerina in regards to you Miss Bella. My apologies," he responded. "I understand your reluctance to repeat such memories. Would you give your friend permission to share the information?"

"Why do you want to know it?" Damon questioned. "I'll give you the cliffnotes version. Because of her crazy, delusional Cold One ex-boyfriend, she has not only his pansy ass stalking her, but also the Volturi wanting her since apparently it seems their strongest gifts don't work on her."

"Most intriguing," Elijah mused as he blinked at me, making me roll my eyes as I walked over to the bar to pour myself a drink. "I can assist you with the Volturi aspect by contacting them and informing them that you are under the protection of the Mikaelsons."

"Thanks, but at the moment I think that would only piss them off to the point they would send their entire guard into town and destroy anyone in their path to get to me. They would know that I was planning on double crossing them too. A headache not worth dealing with. At the moment, I have time so they aren't the priority. If anything, the threat of their wanting me keeps my ex somewhat at bay," I had to explain.

He nodded slowly, still staring as if trying to make some sense of something. It was starting to piss me off. "A wise decision given the circumstance," he said gently, his brows furrowing.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is and according to Damon here, you seem to think I'm some long lost relative or whatever. I have my doubts about you and your sanity. Besides whatever reason this bitch here gave you to come, why don't you fess up and tell me why you are really here. Obviously you want something to do with me."

Elijah smiled as he straightened his back. "You are correct, but not in the way that you or Katerina may believe. I ask that you give me time to look into a few things. I'd rather not give you theories when you are looking for answers. For now, I will assist with the Salvatores in your protection. Of that, you have my word."

"Great," I muttered. Looking to Damon and Stefan, I couldn't help but to give them a grin. "I guess it's a good thing you run a boarding house because it sounds like the rooms are filling up."

"Um, how about no?" Damon scoffed as he glared at GQ. "Don't your family still own that fancy mansion in town?"

Nodding slowly, Elijah glanced at me before admitting to it. "We do. Although considering the level of threat, I think it be more prudent that we stay closer together as a group. I would like to also get to know Miss Bella more in the process."

"So you're gonna slum it for lil' ol' moi?" I asked as I batted my eyes at him. "This oughtta be fun."

The man sighed and shook his head, a smile barely there on his lips but I was able to see it. "I have some errands to run but I will return. Please do not leave the protection of the Salvatores - as much as I dislike them. They are your best protection from your past."

"Sounds great. Come on handsome," I said as I turned to Damon. "Let's go paint the town. I've been starting to get cabin fever being stuck in here."

"Can I come?" Kathy asked as she sat up on the couch.

I couldn't help but scowl. I knew she had her reasons for not telling me everything and she certainly sent me to a hot specimen of a vampire. May eyes narrowed on her as I debated whether I wanted to or not. Looking up at Damon, he appeared just as conflicted. Glancing at me, he shrugged his shoulder for his answer.

"Fine. One more screw up, we're done," I warned her. "From now on, full disclosure psychotic slut."

"I swear to you I will share whatever I know, you crazy bitch. I love ya girl," Kathy pouted as she made her way to me and pulled me into a hug. I was reluctant to return it, but I did. "Alright. So if we're going out then I need to make you hot. Let's go raid Damon's closet!"

Grabbing me, she zipped up the stairs and stopped short at the sight of her look-a-like coming out of my vampire's bedroom. "What the fuck were you just doing in there?" I demanded as I glared at her.

Kathy curled her lips at the sight of her. "If she is anything like me, she's got her sights set on both brothers," she muttered, earning a dirty look from the girl.

I didn't care one way or another. I pushed past the teenager and looked around the bedroom. The very brief glance had me furious inside. "DAMON!" I screamed out as I made my way to the dresser that was open partially, eyeing it as I knew without a doubt that I had closed it after I dressed that morning.

He was quick to make his way upstairs with GQ at his side. _When the hell was that fucker leaving?_ I thought to myself.

I pointed to the dresser then the closet where Damon made his way over and took a deep breath. "What the hell were you looking for Elena?" he growled as he turned to stalk the human girl. I already was developing a very strong dislike for the little bitch.

"I wasn't looking for anything," she denied as he continued to prowl up on her. Grabbing her by the throat, he shoved her against the wall. "I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't hiding anything that could hurt you…" As she spoke, his hand went to her throat and started to choke her. She gripped at his wrist, trying to pull him off but what could a human do against a vampire?

"She is not a threat to us," he hissed in her face, shrugging Stefan off as he arrived to pull him off his girlfriend. He turned to glare at him after he released her and she leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. "The two of you get it through your heads here and now. Bella is the victim. Until something comes up to prove discount her loyalty without violating her, and my, privacy, lay the fuck off!"

Something about it started to get me a little hot under the collar and I was barely able to keep my moan suppressed. He didn't miss it and grinned at me, flashing a wink. "We'll take care of that tonight Kitten," he whispered in my ear as he joined my side. "You and Katherine get ready. I'll be downstairs waiting."

Kathy made her way over to me, stretching her arm across my shoulders and leaned against me as she smirked at the bunny muncher and his human pet. GQ was eyeing them with nearly the same amount of disgust as I was attempting to suppress.

"That was highly in poor taste Miss Gilbert. I truly had not expected such an action come from you. Katerina, yes. I am disappointed as I had believed that you were not capable of such malice but I can be wrong. Although…" he trailed of as he turned, looking between Kathy and I thoughtfully. "It is a curious conundrum here. Niklaus will be most entertained by it when he arrives."

Another new idiot. Great. "Who exactly is this fucker?" I asked, bored with the conversation already and wanting everyone out of Damon and my room so that I could get changed in my now violated wardrobe. "All I know is that Kathy avoided this asshole something fierce."

Elijah's lips twitched and he glanced at her. "He is my brother," he answered slowly. "We can discuss - the family at a later time. You have plans that I am sure you are eager to see to."

"Bet your fancy suited ass I do. Now how about you help me out and take your GQ style and haul dumb and dumbette out of here so that I don't have to bust a nail trying to do it myself," I asked as sweetly as I could with a honeyed tone and smile.

"It would be a pleasure," he bowed his head before grabbing Stefan by the back of his neck and Elena by her arm tightly, dragging them forcefully from the room.

Once free from the idiots, I was finally able to relax as I went to slam the door closed and turned to my friend. "How the fuck can she be part of your bloodline?"

"I had no control over my progeny. Hell, I didn't even know my daughter was even alive. I thought my father killed her after he sent me away," Katherine shrugged as she looked through my clothes. "So...things are going well between you and Damon?"

"As well as can be I suppose. We only just met," I shrugged as I sat on the bed watching her. "Why are you so hung up on the two of us?"

"I want my best friend happy," she replied as she came out with a tight red dress. "You should wear this for tonight. Can I borrow this one?" she asked as she held up a black number that was just as revealing.

Sighing, I waved my hand permissively. "Whatever. Will you tell me what the big hoopla that everyone is fascinated about with me?"

At that question, Katherine hesitated, biting her lip. "I don't know the whole story and there are a lot of broken tales that everyone is tracking down. It's just that the things you shared and details that lined up with what I've seen about you, fits some - theories. Suffice to say, until we _all_ know more, like Elijah said, wait until we have confirmation before we give you answers. Elijah can be trusted, and he honors his word. I promise you that. We all want to protect you, especially to get you out of that Volturi deal."

"Yeah. About that. Any suggestions? Because I only have little over a year and I really don't fucking want to be a walking disco ball!"

"Simple. Let Damon feed you his blood and snap your neck," Kathy shrugged.

I couldn't help but stare at her incredulously. She acted like it was the simplest answer on the face of the planet and perhaps, it was. "Right. And how would that work into this research project you have going with GQ?"

"Oh, right. That does pose a problem," she pouted. "I'll figure something out. Don't worry." She threw my dress at me before heading into the bathroom, leaving me standing there, taking deep breathes and fighting the urge not to go searching for the stakes that I knew Damon had hidden in his room.

~o.O.o~

We had to drive out of town to find a decent club. It was strange going out with teenagers that were officially still in high school. It didn't matter that they were capable of compelling their way through the door and for alcohol. To me, they were still fucking children and belonged at home doing their fucking homework.

"So your human pet is also a vampire hunter and their history teacher?" I repeated for like the tenth time in the car, even though I've met the guy once more after the first night but never got his full story until now.

"Yep. Pretty much," Damon nodded beside me as he drove.

I turned in the seat to look at the guy. "What is wrong with you? Why the fuck would you get yourself wrapped up in this shit? And stay in?"

Alaric pulled his untrusting glare from Kathy who was smiling sweetly at him to look at me. "I wanted to find my wife. All I knew was Damon killed her, possibly turned."

"Yeah? How'd that turn out for you?"

He scowled at me and I grinned. "Yeah, I thought so. Glad to have you here! You're a researcher, right? How about you help the bitch out here with finding more about me and get me answers faster. Work with GQ if you have to. Because both of them were pissing me off today," I said, my arms folded over the headrest.

He wasn't so subtle but I could feel Damon's hand sliding up the back of my leg, inching its way under my dress. I pretended that I didn't notice, as I waited for Alaric's response, ignoring Katherine's eyeroll.

"I could help, but I would need to know the what you're looking for. There might be something in Isobel's old research that I might recognize," he answered me slowly.

"Get the details from Kathy tonight," I grinned, especially since Damon's hand had found it's way to my panties. Looking to him, I blinked innocently. "Are we much further?"

He glanced up at me, one hand on steering wheel, his other trapped between my legs. "No, just a few more minutes," he smiled.

I twisted myself so that I could sit back down but his hand was caught awkwardly and painfully. His face grimaced as he kept from saying anything about my torture considering what he attempted to put me through with his friend in the car with us. Chuckling, I reached down for my purse on the floor.

"Bella!" Damon hollered, causing me to sit up quickly and despite having my seatbelt on with a vampire for a driver, his quick reflexes weren't enough to stop the crash that was inevitable.

~o.O.o~

Groaning, I felt like I went ten rounds with the reservation wolves when reality slowly began returning to me. "Get the license plate of that Mack truck. I'm suing," I mumbled, turning over.

It took a moment before I realized that the last thing I remembered was being in the car with Damon, Kathy, and Alaric. And I was now in a bed. Opening my eyes quickly, though regretting it would come later as the light coming through the window was making me nauseous. It took a couple moments to focus but I knew right away that I most certainly was not in a hospital. Nor was I back at the Salvatore house. I was in a simple room that was bare for the most part. Bed, dresser, rocking chair. I could see a small bathroom from where I was on the bed. I could hear nothing but silence in the building, indicating that for now, I was alone.

"Where the fuck am I?"


End file.
